Zweisamkeit gegen Einsamkeit
by SpidyDoll
Summary: Ein halbes Jahr nach dem Krieg gehen alle wieder zur Schule, doch es ist viel passiert. Besonders die Slytherins haben sich verändert. Hermione will der Sache auf den Grund gehen...
1. Prolog

Das ist nur eine kleine vorschau auf meine FF! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich kann euch damit begeistern.

Kapitel 1 ist so gut wie online!^^

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

"Seit wann interessierst du dich für Muggel-Geschichte?" Er sah mich an. Lange. Dann wanderte sein Blick aus den Fenster, auf die Straße um die vorbeifahrenden Autos zu beobachten. "Eigentlich schon sehr lange... Mein Vater hat mir nur nie erlaubt mich damit zu beschäftigen. Er sagte immer, es gibt wichtigeres zu tun als Missgeburten zu studieren die so banal denken." Dann sah er mich wieder an und seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Leben. Ich musste lächeln. Diese Ironie. Ich hatte früher immer geglaubt, dass er auch so denkt...

"Und ich muss leider sagen," fügte er hinzu, "dass ich ihm geglaubt habe... aber nur bis zu dem Alter wo ich Begriff was eigenständiges Denken heißt." Er nahm seine Tasse in die linke Hand und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Ich bemerkte nebenbei, dass er Linkshänder war und beobachtete ihn bei jeder Bewegung.

Nachdem er die Tasse abgestellt hatte, überschlug er die Beine. Er schaute wieder raus auf die Straße. "Muggel sind so faszinierend. Sag, wie hat es sich angefühlt bei ihnen auf zu wachsen, hattest du nicht das Gefühl, dir würde etwas fehlen?" Ich stutzte. So eine Frage hat mir noch nie jemand gestellt. Und bei ihm hätte ich sie niemals erwartet. "Was hätte mir den fehlen sollen?"

Er grinste, aber es war kein gemeines grinsen, er lachte nicht über mich... Er war so... menschlich in dieser Sekunde. Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn an zu starren. Wie konnte man ein so charmantes Lächeln nur so lange verstecken? Ich schluckte. Und diese weißen perfekten Zähne, wie aus einer Zahnpasta Werbung...

Er faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, immer noch leicht lächelnd. "Hast du nie das Zaubern vermisst? Ich musste einmal eine Woche lang ohne Zauberstab leben... Und in Askaban auch... ja,.." Sein Lächeln erstarb. Ich fragte mich, woran er immer dachte, wenn er Askaban erwähnte. Seine Zeit, seine Eltern? Die bevorstehende Gerichtsverhandlung?

Er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, aber nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ruhte sein Blick wieder auf mir. "Hast du das Gefühl nicht gekannt bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?" Ich musterte noch sein Gesicht. Es war zu schade, dass das bezaubernde Lächeln nicht mehr da war, wo es da doch so richtig aussah. "Hermione?" fragte er zögernd, erst da merkte ich, dass ich ihn gerade angestarrt habe... und mir dabei sogar der Mund offen stand!

Wie Peinlich! Ich merkte wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde. Er sah mich fragend an, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen gezogen. "Ich, ich hab nur gerade gemerkt, also,... du hast gerade gelächelt, so echt! Und das hab ich noch nie gesehen,... also, das hab ich schon mal gesehen, aber nicht bei dir..." Jetzt stottere ich auch noch! O Gott, Hermione, was ist bloß mit dir los?

Er lächelte wieder leicht, diesmal war es ein leichtes lächeln, aber es war erkennbar. Es sah wieder aus dem Fenster, aber diesmal folgten seine Augen keinen Autos oder Menschen, er starrte nur geradeaus nach draußen.

Irgendwann sah er mich wieder an, das leichte lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen. "Vielleicht,..." fing er an, "vielleicht..." es war das erste mal das ich ihn um Worte ringen sah. "Viellicht,..." ich fragte mich, wie oft er noch stocken wollte. Jetzt schwieg er wieder und schaute auf den Boden. Auch eine Geste, die ich zuvor noch nie bei ihm bemerkt habe. Ich wartete Geduldig, bis er wieder anfing zu sprechen, und was er sagte, verschlug mir die Sprache. "Ich muss dir danken, Hermione, ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so amüsiert wie heute in deiner Gesellschaft. Ich hab dich wirklich gerne... Du bist mir wirklich wichtig geworden..."

Na, interesse?^^

Dann seit gespannt wie es zu dieser Szene kommt und wie es weiter geht!^^

Ich hoffe auf Kritik!xD

Gruß SpidyDoll


	2. Wiedersehen

Hier ist das erste Kapi!^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!^^

___________________________

Hogwarts wurde wieder eröffnet. Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass alles so schnell wieder hergerichtet wurde. Beim Krieg wurde doch so viel zerstört.

Nach dem Krieg brach auch das Schuljahr ab. Die Abschlussprüfungen wurden auch nicht mehr geschrieben. Es hat schließlich nur die Hälfte eines Schuljahres statt gefunden.

Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie es für die Schüler weitergehen sollte. Und wie es mit uns, Harry, Ron und mir, weitergehen sollte, da wir ja das gesamte letzte Schuljahr gefehlt hatten. Seit gestern wussten wir es dann. Wir hatten unseren Brief von Hogwarts bekommen. Alle Jahrgänge sollten ihr letztes Schuljahr wiederholen. Also den Siebten Jahrgang. Wir konnten also doch unseren Abschluss nachholen.

Ich war so froh als ich den Brief las. Selbst die beiden Jungs haben sich tierisch gefreut, denn ohne diesen Abschluss hätten sie niemals Auror werden können.

So kam es also, dass wir uns alle heute auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 wieder trafen.

Obwohl alle unsere Mitschüler sich äußerten, dass sie sich ebenfalls freuten die Chance zu bekommen, einen ordentlichen Abschluss zu machen, wirkten alle recht deprimiert. Man wurde von jedem angelächelt, doch man hörte kein Lachen, von niemandem.

Der Krieg war noch nicht aus ihren Gedächtnissen gewichen. Zu viele Opfer hatte er mit sich gebracht...

Harry, Ron und ich setzten uns in ein Abteil mit Luna, Ginny und Neville. Die Stimmung war auch hier ziemlich bedrückend. Alle schwiegen sich nur an und jeder starrte auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt. Ich musste mich etwas ablenken und beschloss etwas zu lesen, da ich kein Buch dabei hatte, nahm ich den Tagespropheten zur Hand. Ich stockte schon auf der ersten Seite.

Ein großes Bild bewegte sich ganz oben auf der Titelseite, auf den ein paar Slytherins abgebildet waren. Es waren Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass und Draco Malfoy. Im Hintergrund war Malfoy Manor abgebildet.

Die Überschrift lautete wie folgt:

**„TODESSERKINDER AUS ASKABAN ENTLASSEN!"**

Ich war irritiert. Ich hatte in den vergangenen Wochen viel über die Eltern von ihnen gelesen und von vielen anderen Todessern. Soweit ich wusste waren alle in Askaban oder waren im Krieg gefallen.

Ich könnte keinen Todesser Namen sagen, von dem ich wüsste, dass er auf freiem Fuß war. Die Auroren haben wirklich viel und gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich hatte mich allerdings nie gefragt, was aus den Kindern werden würde.

Ich starrte ein paar Minuten weiter auf das Foto der Slytherins. Was mich am meisten irritierte war, dass alle nicht hochmütig oder egoistisch schauten, sondern ernst und müde.

Ich konnte mich nach ein paar Minuten vom Bild los reißen und fing an den Artikel zu lesen.

Es war ein Interview mit Malfoy, er schien der Sprecher der Gruppe zu sein, was mich nicht weiter verwunderte.

_„Wir sind unschuldig...",_ sagte er, _„Wir sind nur Opfer unserer Eltern und die waren Opfer vom dunklen Lord. Wir wurden von unseren Eltern so erzogen worden um so zu sein, wie ER uns haben wollte… Wir sollten nicht dafür bestraft werden. Wir konnten früher noch gar nicht verstehen, dass das alles falsch war. Wir sind monatelang in Askaban eingesperrt worden, obwohl wir unschuldig waren… zum Glück muss man dazu sagen..."_

Ich konnte nicht glauben was er da tat. Dachte er wirklich mit dieser Masche kommt er davon? Ich las weiter...

_„Natürlich ist es schon strafbar das Dunkle Mal zu tragen, das habe ich auch nicht bestritten, diejenigen, die es auf dem Arm haben, sitzen zu Recht dort und werden auch da bleiben. Wir sind auch bereit gegen jeden Todesser aus zu sagen. Aber wir sind keine, wir tragen nicht einmal das Mal. Sollen wir dafür bestraft werden, die falschen Eltern zu haben?"_

Ich glaubte ihm nicht. Er hatte das Mal, mit Sicherheit! Er musste es haben. Harry sagte, dass er es gesehen hat. Über die andern wusste ich nichts, aber er sprach für alle, also, entweder hatten alle das Mal oder irgendwas ist anders als wir es uns gedacht haben...

_„Ich habe die besten Anwälte engagiert, um uns zu verteidigen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass selbst Dumbledore uns verteidigt hätte, wenn er noch leben würde.",_ sagte er weiter, dann stellte der Journalist die Frage: _„Was hat der Tot von Dumbledore für die bedeutet?"- „Unsere letzte Hoffnung ist mit ihm gestorben."_

Ich schnaufte. Wie konnte er es wagen?! Alle wussten, dass Dumbledore nichts für sie bedeutet hatte. Überhaupt nichts! Es ärgerte mich, wie konnte er so lügen? Ich verabscheute Lügen! Wutentbrannt zerknüllte ich die Zeitung in meiner Hand.

„Wie kann er nur?", rief ich aufgebracht und sah meine Freunde fragend an.

In dem Moment war ich mir noch gar nicht bewusst, das sie ja noch gar nicht den Text gelesen hatten.

„Wer kann was nur?", fragte Harry mich verwirrt und starrte dabei auf die zerknüllte Zeitung, die offenbar ihm gehörte.

Ich wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

„Tut mir leid Harry…"

Ron nahm mir die Zeitung vom Schoß und blätterte die zerknüllte Zeitung auf die Seite, die mich gerade so in Wut versetzt hat. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und stöhnte.

„Wieso regst du dich denn so über ihn auf Mine?"

Ich hasste es, wenn er mich so nannte. Er sollte mich nicht so nennen, nur wenn wir alleine sind, was in letzter Zeit ziemlich selten vorkam.

„Du hast den Artikel noch gar nicht richtig gelesen Ronald!", erwiderte ich deshalb giftig.

Harry schmunzelte und rollte leicht mit den Augen. Ginny blickte jetzt etwas interessiert über Rons Schulter um mit lesen zu können. Erst jetzt entdeckte ich das Neville und Luna zusammen in der Ecke des Abteils eingenickt waren.

„Er ist wirklich ziemlich unverschämt", stimmte mir Ginny zu während Ron nickte, der einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, als hätte er noch keine Ahnung worüber wir redeten. Harry sah uns jetzt fragend an und ich erklärte ihm kurz um was es in diesem Artikel ging. Erst jetzt verzog Ron ärgerlich sein Gesicht und murmelte irgendwas mit _‚Schwein'_ und _‚Frettchen'_.

Anscheinend hatte er wirklich nicht nachvollziehen können, welche Stelle mich in dem Artikel zum Überlaufen brachte. Tja, so war er eben, etwas schwer von Begriff ziemlich unsensibel und laut. Das Gegenstück zu mir eben, so wie es in einer guten Partnerschaft nur funktionieren kann.

„Meint ihr, er kommt dieses Jahr wieder in die Schule?"

Harrys frage riss mich vollkommen aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich denke nicht…", meinte Ginny mit einem leichten lächeln. „Ich hoffe es nicht!" rief Ron, „Und wenn er doch kommen sollte, dann werd ich ihm zeigen wie man außerhalb von Askaban die Menschen quälen kann!"

Harry grinste glücklich, was ich lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. Nur deshalb ließ ich Ron seine kleinen Folter Methoden erklären. Ich saß neben dem glücklichen Jungen, der Gott sei Dank immer noch lebte, und versuchte nebenbei Ron aus zu blenden. Was mir nicht gerade gut gelang. Ich machte mir selbst wieder Vorwürfe. Wie konnte man schließlich seinen eigenen Freund versuchen aus zu blenden? Ich starrte aus dem Fenster und schüttelte bloß von Zeit zu Zeit den Kopf.

Natürlich hörte ich Rons Stimme irgendwann einfach nicht mehr. Ich hörte nur auf meine innere Stille, die aus dem Fenster die Natur bewunderte.

Wir fuhren allen vielen Bergen vorbei. Es nieselte leicht. Typisch der Herbst eben. Ich liebte diese Jahreszeit. Genauso wie den Winter, denn die Kälte ist der Grund kuschelige, weite Kleidung zu tragen und vieles zu lesen, während man Kekse aß. Ich lächelte leicht und freute mich auf meine Geliebte Bibliothek.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Abteiltür. Ich erschrak. Ich bin so schreckhaft geworden mit der Zeit. Die beiden Jungs blickten ebenfalls zur Tür. Ginny schien mittlerweile auch eingeschlafen zu sein und bekam so nicht den ‚Besucher' mit.

„Ja, Herein." sagte Harry.

Die Tür wurde so leise aufgeschoben, dass man es kaum gehört hatte. Vor uns stand überraschenderweise kein andere als Draco Malfoy! Seine Körperhaltung wirkte angespannt und sein Blick war nicht hochmütig oder unfreundlich, er blickte einfach monoton.

Er nickte Harry und Ron als Begrüßung zu uns blickte mich dann an.

„Granger"

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er meinen Namen aussprechen konnte ohne es als Schimpfwort zu deuten.

„Hättest du etwas Zeit? Ich würde gerne einiges mit dir in unserem Abteil besprechen."

Ich war verwirrt.

„Euer Abteil?", fragte Ron perplex und war bemüht Malfoy nicht sofort an die Gurgel zu hopsen.

Mein Gehirn begann zu arbeiten und da erschien auch schon eine leuchtende Glühbirne über meinem Kopf.

_‚Das Schulsprecherabzeichen hatte ich total vergessen…'_, sagte ich mir in Gedanken.

Ich sah auf seine Brust auf der sich, wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, ein Schulsprecherabzeichen befand. Ich war erschüttert, dass ausgerechnet er mein Partner sein sollte. Und überhaupt war ich sowieso verwundert ihn hier zu sehen, ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er nicht zur Schule kam, genauso wie seine Freunde, was ich jedoch nur annahm.

Ich spürte den Hass in mir der wuchs. Er war ein Lügner, er hatte versucht unsern geliebten Schulleiter umzubringen. Er war für den Angriff auf Hogwarts verantwortlich. Er kaufte sich aus dem Gefängnis. Und jetzt stand er hier vor uns und tat auch noch so, als wäre er freundlich.

Ich unterdrückte ein kindliches knurren, das meiner Lunge entweichen wollte.

„Ich muss wohl mit.", sagte ich mit knirschenden Zähnen.

Aber ich würde mich nicht einwickeln lassen!

„Geh vor!", dirigierte ich ihn mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung und zu meiner Überraschung drehte er sich und ging los.

Ich seufzte genervt, sah die beiden Jungs und einzigen wachen Männer meines Abteils an, die mich geschockt anglotzten, wie eine Garde Marsmännchen.

„Du gehst tatsächlich mit ihm?", fragte mich Harry verwundert und leicht dümmlich.

Ron wurde rot vor Wut.

„Du gehst nicht Mine. Nie und nimmer lass ich dich alleine mit ihm in ein Abteil!"

Ich drehte mich wütend zu ihm und baute mich vor ihm auf.

„Das wirst du Ronald und wenn nicht, wird ich dir Hauspunkte abziehen müssen. Ich habe jetzt Verpflichtungen, die ich erfüllen muss. Und DAS gehört auch dazu! Denkst du etwa ich bin gerne mit ihm zusammen?", fragte ich ihn aufgebracht.

„Und wenn er etwas vor hat und du sein Opfer bist?" – „RON! Du machst dich lächerlich!", ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging Malfoy mit großen schnellen Schritten hinterher.

Nicht weil ich es eilig hatte ihm zu folgen oder etwas dergleichen, nein, ich wollte mich bloß etwas abreagieren. Ich nahm die Sache positiv und dachte darüber nach, dass ich jetzt meine schlechte Laune auch an ihm auslassen könnte. So war ich eigentlich nicht, aber gewisse Situationen erfordern meist drastische Maßnahmen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte ihn eingeholt, ich sagte aber nichts, da ich davon ausging, dass er mich schon längst bemerkt haben musste und wenn das nicht der Fall war würde mir es auch einen großen Spaß machen zu sehen, wie er sich erschrak.

Nebenbei bemerkte ich, dass wir wohl gerade den letzten Waggon betreten hatten, denn hier war ich wirklich noch nie.

Er unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von den anderen, aber etwas war anders. Es war dunkler und stickiger. Die meisten Abteile waren leer oder so dunkel, dass man nichts erkennen konnte. Anscheinend war ich im gegnerischen Bereich, im Slytherinwaggon.

Plötzlich blieb Malfoy stehen und hätte ich nicht so schnelle Reflexe wäre ich in ihn rein gerannt. Dann drehte er sich zu mir

„Das letzte Abteil ist unser. Warte dort. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen.", er machte mir Platz, damit ich an ihm vorbei gehen konnte, während er wartete das ich ‚unser' Abteil betrat.

Ich stolzierte an ihm vorbei und setzte mich ans Fenster.

Wütend starrte ich auf die Tischplatte und wartete, so dämlich es mir erschien, auf Malfoy.

Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden rufen „Sie hat geweint!" Daraufhin wurde eine Tür zugeknallt und es näherten sich Schritte.

Aber, wer hatte geweint und warum? Ich verfluchte mich für meine Neugierde.

Mich selbst verfluchend und den Schritten lauschend bemerkte ich nicht, dass Malfoy gerade das Abteil betrat. Ich blickte direkt zu ihm auf.

Es waren seine Schritte, also war der Ruf auch an ihn gewandt gewesen. Und plötzlich interessierte es mich doch nicht mehr so sehr wer nun weshalb geweint hat. Ich wollte einfach über keinen Slytherin nachdenken, allerdings könnte das etwas schwierig werden, da ich wohl erst einmal rein theoretisch festgehalten wurde und das auch noch mit den schlimmsten Schlangen in diesem Abteil.

Ich schnaufte, weil ich meine dramatischen Gedanken nicht leiden konnte. Also schob ich meine schlechte Laune irgendwie zur Seite um mich meiner neuen guten Laune zu widmen. Immerhin hatte ich davon schon immer geträumt!

Schulsprecherin! Wow!

Ich wusste nicht, was mich schließlich dazu brachte, aber ich hob meine Hand und sah Malfoy in die Augen.

„Nenn mich bitte Hermione. Ich bevorzuge ein eher freundschaftliches Arbeiten miteinander und sich gegenseitig mit Nachnamen anzusprechen wäre Erstens nichts das Ziel wirklich gut miteinander arbeiten zu können und Zweitens keine gute Vorbildfunktion für unsere Schützlinge."

____________________

So, das wars dann auch schon!^^

Bitte bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung! Freu mich über alle Äußerungen!^^

Lieben Gruß SpidyDoll


End file.
